


Call me embarrassed

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Silliness!!! on Ice! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Short One Shot, Silly, russian skater family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuri meets his new rink mates properly for the first time and they share a piece of dirt they have on Victor.





	

Yuri fidgeted nervously until warm arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled and leaned back into Victor’s embrace.

“What’s got you nervous love?” Victor asked pressing a small kiss into Yuri’s temple.

“I’m not good with new people you know that.” Yuri answered with a small sigh.  Victor frowned and pulled away slightly so he could shift and look at Yuri’s face.

“But you’ve met them before. You know Yurio and you met Georgi at the China Cup and Mila at the Grand Prix.” Victor pointed out.

“I hardly spoke to Georgi in China and I was a little distracted at the Grand Prix” Yuri pointed out, “also it’s different now. They’re going to be my rink-mates and that’s a different relationship. Plus they’re your friends and I want them to like me.” He admitted turning to bury his face in Victor’s shoulder.

“They will love you, everyone loves you.” Victor told him, “Besides this is why I invited them over, a little less stressful then first meeting them at the rink right?” Victor continued, petting Yuri’s hair.  There was a pause and then Yuri nodded into his shoulder, letting himself relax in his lover’s embrace.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and Victor pulled away to answer shooting Yuri a sympathetic smile as his younger lover fidgeted nervously again. 

Victor pulled open the door and three people burst into the room with such energy and noise Yuri stepped back a step in alarm.

“Where is he Victor?”

“Where’s the Pig?”

“Does he like vodka?”

“There he is!”

“Time for the initiation!”

It was like a wall of sound as question after question was fired by the three people, so fast it was impossible to identify who said what, but Yuri took another step back in alarm as three sets of eyes and slightly evil smiles spied him and three people came barrelling over to him. Before he could blink strong arms were around him and he was hoisted into the air gracefully.

“Victor!?” he yelled alarmed but not struggling (he really didn’t want to fall).

“Mila! Put down my fiancé!” Victor yelled and Yuri was lowered gently to the ground. Yuri blinked at the red-haired woman in front of him who was grinning at him.

“Sorry Yuri but it’s the rules! You’re not officially part of the family until I’ve lifted you over my head.” She explained patting him on the shoulder.

“Oh.” Yuri answered intelligently.  Mila laughed and Yuri winced as he felt a kick at his shin.

“Hi Yurio!” Yuri said turning with a smile at the blond boy next to him.

“That’s not my name Katsudon.” Yurio said but without much rancour, he threw a bag at Yuri who caught it awkwardly, “I made pirozhki.” Yurio added with a sniff.

“Thanks! I also got your Christmas gifts from my family and Yuuko to give you later.” Yuri told him as he opened the bag to peer at the contents, missing the shocked look from Yurio.

“What?”

Yuri looked up at the question and smiled.

“I know you don’t really celebrate Christmas here but it’s a big deal in my family and Yuuko’s favourite holiday and they couldn’t imagine not getting you presents.” Yuri explained.

“But why would they get me presents?” Yurio was genuinely bewildered, Yuri looked back with eyes wide in surprise.

“Because you’re part of the family.” Yuri said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yurio turned bright red and his mouth opened and closed for a few moments like a fish before he punched Yuri in the arm, but lightly.

“Whatever Katsudon.”

“How sweet.” Georgi said with a smile.

Victor watched all the commotion around his fiancé with a smile, Yuri was fitting right in whether he realised it or not.

“Do you like Vodka?” Georgi asked as he put a bottle on the kitchen counter and started rummaging around for glasses.

“Ah…um…” Yuri started fidgeting again and Victor came over to drape himself over his lover’s shoulders.

“Better not give him any Georgi, I haven’t had a stripper pole installed yet.” Victor told him with a grin. Yuri buried his face in his hands as he blushed up to his ears.

“Victor!” he whined.

Mila laughed and grinned at the couple.

“Is it true you don’t remember the banquet? You did put on quite a show and you danced with such grace despite being hammered.” Mila asked causing Yuri to groan, his face beet red. Victor laughed with delight.

“Yep he doesn’t remember a single thing, not even when he pulled me over by my tie while hanging upside from the pole.” Victor said with delight. Yuri glared at his lover from behind his hands.

“You’re never going to let me live that banquet down are you?” Yuri said a tad bitterly.  Mila cocked her head to the side as Victor laughed and continued teasing his fiancé.

“Hey Yuri, would you like some dirt on Vitya?” She asked with a grin.

The lovers looked at her both looking confused but Yuri, she noted, also looked eager.

“What dirt? You don’t have any dirt on me.” Victor said in confusion and Mila grinned evilly.

“I have video of that skate you choregraphed after the banquet and skated when you thought no one else was at the rink.” She said.  Two things happened then that got Yuri’s interest in that video. One: Georgi and Yurio joined in the evil smiles and two: all the colour drained from Victor’s face.

“That…that’s not interesting. You don’t want to see that Yuri.” Victor said, his voice cracking and weird sounding.

“Oh I think I really do.” Yuri said slipping out of Victor’s embrace to move over to Mila who already had her phone out and was bringing up the video.

“Um you Yuri! It’s okay! Why don’t we do something else?” Victor said desperately rushing over to take the phone away but Yurio tripped him and Mila pressed the phone into Yuri’s hands before coming over to hold Victor back in a headlock while the Japanese skater watched the video.

The audio was clear and from the first distinctive beats Yuri, with a delighted smile, recognised the song.

“Oh my god is this Call Me Maybe?” He said with delight and watched as Victor skated an impassioned skate to the cheesiest pop song of all time.

Victor groaned and buried his face in his hands blushing as brightly as Yuri had been a moment ago.

“Oh my god Victor, this is hilarious!” Yuri crowed with delight as the video finished.

“He used to skate it daily after he thought we left, that’s how hung up on you he was” Georgi told the younger skater with a sigh and a faraway look, “it was terribly romantic.” He added with glowing eyes.

“It was fucking tragic. He couldn’t have picked a stupider song.” Yurio said with arms folded.

“You just don’t understand love.” Georgi told him with a smile.

“Ugh and I hope I never do. It’s gross and makes people stupid.” Yurio complained.

“Mila can you send me this video? I think I need it on my phone.” Yuri said with a mischievous grin at Victor.

“That’s not fair Yuri! I only skated that because I was sad about you disappearing from my life after the banquet.” Victor pouted as Mila released him from the headlock.

“The banquet which you tease me about constantly now.” Yuri told him.

“I’ll definitely send it to you Yuri. You’ve done wonders making this idiot fun to be around you know. Before you he was a stick in the mud who only wanted to skate and never had any fun or even really hung out with us. After the banquet, he wanted to complain about his feelings for you and how he didn’t know if you were interested and stuff and started hanging out.  We probably made friends with him and each other because of you.” Mila told Yuri as she took her phone back, holding Victor back with one hand as she sent the video to Yuri.

“That’s...probably nothing to do with me….” Yuri said looking down and playing with the hem of his shirt.

“He’s as humble and shy as you said Yurio. Amazing he can put up with the egomaniac that is Victor but that’s true love for you.” Georgi said with a smile.

“Why are you all of you being so mean to me today?” Victor whined coming over to Yuri to drape himself over his lover again who kissed his cheek with a smile.

“Because you’re fun to tease love.” Yuri told him with a smile.

“Yuuurrrii!” Victor whined dropping his forehead onto Yuri’s shoulder while the younger man laughed.

 

_Worlds that Year_

“Yuri since you were so well behaved when you won silver at the Grand Prix surely now you can cut loose since you won gold.” Christophe said at the banquet taking a sip of champagne. Yuri laughed and shook his head.

“Nope, never going to repeat my performance” Yuri told him, “Also I’d really like to remember tonight.”

“Ah really? Chris and I went to the trouble to get a pole and everything.” Victor said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around his lover’s shoulder.

“Yeah it’s not fair I never got to see you cut loose like that.” Phichit said with a laugh.

“Don’t you want another dance battle with Yurio? Give him the chance of a rematch?” Victor teased poking his lover’s cheek. Yuri caught Victor’s eye and took a sip of his drink.

“Hey I just met you.” He deadpanned.

“And this is crazy.” Mila said picking it up with a grin.

“But here’s my number.” Yurio continued it with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

“So call me maybe?” Yuri finished with a raised eyebrow at Victor who had turned pale.

“That’s enough about that banquet, Yuri doesn’t want to get drunk and that’s the end of it. Um…let’s go over here Yuri you really should say hi to some other people.” Victor said hastily as he tugged Yuri away from the group.  Yuri laughed but let himself be led away.  Phichit, Chris and Otabek stared after the retreating couple in confusion as Mila and Yurio started laughing uproariously.

“Going to let us in on the joke?” Christophe asked with a hint of annoyance. Mila wiped the tears from her eyes and straightened up.

“Not yet. Yuri needs his blackmail material at the moment and it’s too funny when he uses it for us to give it up yet.” Mila told him.

“Oh come on! Spill!” Phichit said poking Yurio in the arm.

“It’s just Victor being extra,” The blond replied with a shrug, “but it’s funny. I’m sure Yuri will tell you sometime.”

“He better.” Phichit muttered as he watched Yuri say something to Victor who actually blushed, Phichit didn’t even know that was possible.  The young skater caught Chris’ eye and it was clear he hadn’t seen Victor blush before either.

“Oh we have to find out.” They said together and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is weak but I'm tired and can't think of a better one. Oh well. It still made me laugh so I'm happy with this story.  
> And yes Victor is so damn extra he would skate his feelings about Yuri to Call Me Maybe


End file.
